Payback
by Slytherclaw-girl17
Summary: Cato decides to show Peeta a lesson for betraying the careers- by torturing the Star-Crossed lovers. M for smut/torture. Slightly AU.


_**The plan had failed.**_

It was simple enough, really. All he had to do was run away from the tracker jackers. But he couldn't. Not in his right mind.

He went back to save her, because she was foolish enough to try and grab a weapon. It wasn't even a bow- the only ones dead from the attack were the boy from 1 and the girl from 4. But it didn't matter. She got it into her head that she needed the boy's weapon, and she went after it.

So he went after her. The monster from District 2. And Lover Boy tried to save her, but he couldn't. He begged her to leave the woods before the others returned. He broke his cover and risked their lives.

And then he ran.

He sprinted out of the woods as far as his thick legs could take him. But the monster was quicker. And stronger. And angry. The monster grabbed him and pinned him down and dragged him to a nearby bush. He accepted it though. He was ready to die. For her.

_**But it wasn't a bush.**_

She woke up on the cold, hard floor of a dark cave. Her hand reached for her supplies- she might have something to help her see- but she couldn't move her arm. She panicked and tried to sit up to see what was wrong but she couldn't do that either. She tested every limb and found that she could only move her head.

She turned her head to the left and scowled at the silver light bouncing off the girl's knife. She started to scream for her district partner, until she discovered that his throat was beneath the knife, each of his arms pinned by a girl.

So she turned hostile. She spewed every insult she could throw at the career girls, but even she knew it was pointless.

She counted the careers. One... two. One was missing. The blond ox from 2. Where was he?

The thump of a boot behind her head told her he wasn't too far. She couldn't see much but she assumed he was smiling, from the way he spoke to her. He explained their dilemma, dismissed the dead Careers and noted that ivy vines are very thick when wrapped around one's wrists and ankles.

She threw more insults and he stepped in front of her, crouching down to get even closer.

_**His hand was cold.**_

He tried to turn his head away from the sight but he couldn't. Not with that vixen's knife pointed at his jugular. So all he could do was close his eyes and hope they didn't make any torturous noises.

Her supplies, however few, were kicked to the corner of the cave- along with her clothing. It struck him painfully when he realized what that may have meant, and he prayed it only meant pain.

_**Pleasure would only mean a worse torture.**_

The blond stroked her jawline with his hand and sent shivers up her spine. She kicked herself mentally for that. But then the hand was gone and replaced with a warm mouth that trailed along her face and neck until she let out an involuntary moan.

The blond smirked and made a snide comment to the trio along the wall. She turned her head away from them. She didn't want to see her district partner's hurt expression.

Cato shifted again, now pressed on top of her unmoving body. She became painfully aware of her lack of clothing and now realized he was in a similar state. But she couldn't let herself cry. Not even in the dark.

His hands moved to her chest, and she bucked against him as he tweaked her nipple ever so slightly. He let out a small sigh and continued the motion between her pert nipples, all while kissing her neck at small intervals. He was hard against her stomach, and his eyes flicked to hers. A message.

His left hand caressed her breast while his right trailed down her stomach to her most sensitive area, and she grinded against him again as her virgin body felt the touch. The blond smirked again, slowly rubbing her clit, feeling her get wetter and wetter by the hour.

Her breathing increased with his motions until she shouted that she was going to cum- and he immediately stopped moving. She let out a whimper, indicating that she wanted more. But this was supposed to be torture for both tributes of 12, not just the boy.

And once she had returned to a calm state, he rubbed her again. Harder, faster, and when she was begging for more, he stopped again. And every time he would start up again, he would add something more. A finger, or two, or three, or he would use his mouth to speed things up.

And by the eighth round of torture she was begging him to be inside her. He didn't need to look at lover boy to know he had already broken him, and he obliged. He had been stiff for so long, his cock was already throbbing. And, after swirling his tongue around her area once more, he entered her.

_**Slowly.**_

He had to watch. This wasn't simply payback anymore. This was pure sadism, all for him. Just to watch him break.

He had tried to close his eyes, to drown out the moans and the heavy gasps, but one hard slap from Glimmer told him he couldn't do that anymore. He had to watch.

At first it wasn't easy. He had to pretend it was him, or the girl was someone else's crush from somewhere else, but he just couldn't. So it became impossible.

Tears were disrupting his vision when the monster finally got to her, and his own screams drowned out the moans of pleasure when it took her virginity. And he screamed and kicked and called her back but he couldn't break through his binds and she couldn't break through his.

_**It was meant to be painful.**_

A wave of emotions lay underneath the pleasure she was feeling. Guilt, sadness, fear- all because of one stupid boy from the Career pack. But she was still moaning, still gasping, still grinding against him. She wanted more. She wanted to finish.

And then she heard a small cry escape her lips and Clove called for her district partner to stop. The scum from 12 had had their torture, and it was time to move back to their camp.

It became painful, even for her. He moved with such speed in an effort to finish quickly, no longer focusing on drawing out her torture. And at last he smashed his lips onto hers- to ensure that every one of her milestones belonged to him- and came inside her, before slipping his clothes on and motioning for his Career pack to follow. They were hesitant at first, but at the last minute Cato took his sword and slashed Lover Boy's leg.

It ensured their getaway, as well as extra torture.

And beneath the tears, and the guilt, and the pain and fear, all she could see was a slumped up figure against the wall. And all she could hear were the same two words from the Boy with the Bread:

"_**I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry."**_


End file.
